


The Single-Sized Mattress He Calls a Bed

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bed Cuddles, Canon Universe, F/M, JayCass - Freeform, Post Patrol activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in the entire night, they’re happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Single-Sized Mattress He Calls a Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I love bed cuddles, I love Jaycass, so I wrote some.

Post-patrol duties become routines for them. It doesn’t matter which apartment they go to; Jason’s shitty rental in crime alley or Cassandra’s spacious loft uptown, because either way, they’ll still care for each other in a choreographed act. 

They remove their masks and put them aside, then they discard Red Hood and Black Bat’s costumes until Jason Todd and Cassandra Cain arise once more.

Jason is often a mess underneath his layers of leather and armour; his hair tends to stick to his forehead with the amount of sweat underneath his helmet. Cassandra is almost the same, but in her case, it’s grime from the Gotham streets and roofs that causes her hair to frame her face in black clumped-up strands. 

But in spite of her more disheveled state, Cassandra always insists that Jason be the first to clean up. She gets a towel and bowl of water from whoever’s kitchen is present and orders him to sit so she can wash his face.

He used to be confused and oddly flattered whenever she did this. But now, he simply sits there and keeps his eyes connected with hers. 

It’s a fascinating sight to see; Cassandra Cain, one of the most dangerous girls Jason Todd has ever met, cleaning his face with the gentle touch of an angel. 

When Cassandra is done, she inspects Jason’s body for wounds. His armour and leather usually keeps him safe, but not even he can dodge every bullet and kick thrown in his direction. Cass spots the occasional bruised rib or cut arm and takes care of it accordingly. 

After Cassandra is 100 percent sure Jason will be okay, she finally lets Jason take control and check on her. In a similar fashion, he washes her face with the towel and water before inspecting her for injuries.

It’s common to see more damage on her hand than his. Jason knows that she’s tough, but that won’t stop him from stitching up her cuts and helping her ice her bruises. 

He tries to be gentle now, despite the last few hours of his life being filled with aggressive fighting of the deadly sort. Once he’s done, Jason doubles checks Cass’s body to see if he missed anything. Whether that habit started out of impulse or a bit of over-worrying on his side is a mystery to him. 

After that stage, a multitude of certain things can happen.

Sometimes, one of them showers while the other attempts to make something to eat. Other times, Jason tends to his equipment as Cass rests her head on his lap or shoulder. But more often, they don’t do too much after mending each other.

Exhaustion after patrol is common to both of them. There are some nights where going to bed seems like the only viable option; sleep is already a rare thing for them anyway. It’s either the mattress on the floor that Jason surrenders to nightly or the queen sized bed in Cassandra’s room, it won’t matter. Because at the end of the night, they have to retire eventually eventually. 

Tonight, Jason and Cass are in his rental; they’ve cleaned and patched each other up already, and after a typical night in Gotham, sleep is a much valued thing.

When Jason enters the sleeping area, he sees Cass already sitting on the single-sized mattress he calls a bed. There's nothing underneath it but floor, the sheets have a few holes in them and the blanket is thin, but it's better than nothing.

Cass has borrowed some of his clothes for sleeping in tonight; a pair of his boxers and a sweatshirt. Jason has stopped minding her grabbing his clothes by now; it’d be stupid to tell her to sleep in her Black Bat costume anyway.

Jason himself dons suitable sleepwear, a simple pair of running pants and tank top. He looks over to her as he walks to the bed.

Jason sits on the mattress and lies down immediately. 

Cass mimics him and melts into the moment with ease. She moves closer to Jason, simultaneously settling herself into the sheets in the process.

Shifting in his direction, Cassandra climbs onto Jason’s lap. He doesn’t resist at all. She settles with her form underneath the cotton sheets and her head on his chest; she can even hear his heart beat as if it were a soothing berceuse. 

“Comfy, Baby Bat?” Jason asks her, looking down at his lover and finding a feeling comfort in her aura. 

“Very,” Cassandra mumbles against his torso. 

Jason drapes his arms over her; one hand is on her head, stroking her hair; and the other is on her side, holding her close to him. 

“Sweet dreams then,” Jason says. He kisses her on the top of her head, letting his lips linger on her for a moment, and then takes them off. 

Cassandra grins when she can feel him nuzzling her just slightly. It’s a new way he has shown affection to her in the last few weeks. She finds it rather oddly reassuring, even if Jason Todd is one of the most deadly people she has ever met. 

With his heart beating steadily and her soul soothed by his natural lullaby, Jason Todd and Cassandra Cain are finally at peace. 

Not Red Hood and Black Bat, just Jason and Cassandra.

And for the first time in the entire night, they’re happy.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, tell me what you think?


End file.
